Soft Spot
by WordxKarma
Summary: It's impossible to deny that B-ko has a soft spot for D-ne. [D*B drabble]


Most would argue that D-ne was a quiet and submissive girl, although that couldn't be argued if you got to really know her. C-ta, though, was the only one who had seen the (slightly aggressive) true nature of the black haired girl. Maliciously, she had slammed his obsession with A-ya, saying that C-ta disgusted her because he was like a mirror.

A mirror that reflected her own personality.

To say that D-ne was sick of C-ta's obsession would have made her a hypocrite, because, like C-ta, D-ne was obsessed with somebody...

B-ko. The popular, grade A student who was in every way perfect. A heart shaped face, reddish-purple eyes, and her brown hair cut in that modern bob that's so popular in the high school. Oh, how D-ne adored her. B-ko was, to say, D-ne's soft spot.

"B-ko~!" D-ne called out happily, following the brunette into the old classroom where her, B-ko, and two others would gather around to pretty much tell fake horror stories and try scaring each other. That's how D-ne saw it, anyways.

Walking into the classroom, D-ne ignored A-ya and C-ta as she smiled sweetly at B-ko, admiring everything about the teenage girl. Oh, how she was just so perfect, with her large eyes and full pink lips. If D-ne didn't know any better, she would have thought the girl to be an idol or model because of her beauty! It wouldn't be surprising if B-ko was scouted on a daily basis.

"Ah, B-ko, D-ne, you've finally made it," A-ya said, looking at them with his usual bored expression. Upon seeing B-ko's livid expression, though, he smiled slightly.

"You! Stop spreading rumors about me!" B-ko shouted, and D-ne tilted her head. Usually the black haired girl was up-to-date on every single thing about B-ko- her address, any rumors, love interests, etc. The last rumor D-ne heard was about B-ko having an "impostor", but B-ko already called A-ya out on that one.

"What do you mean? What rumor?"

It was clear that A-ya was teasing B-ko now, and C-ta watched with an amused expression. This all made the girl even angrier, if possible.

"You know which one! You told some idiot that I was killing people and hiding them in that abandoned house on the corner of my street, and now everybody is avoiding me! It's not even _believable_!"

A-ya snickered, but before he could reply, B-ko took a step forward. Whether it was to punch A-ya or grab his shirt collar (neither would have surprised D-ne, since she seemed so angry already), it was unclear as C-ta had stepped between them.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," C-ta said, and D-ne put a hand on B-ko's shoulder.

"It's alright, B-ko~! Even if people are avoiding you, you have me, and that should be enough~!"

At D-ne's statement, B-ko calmed down and shook her off, grumbling. "Just don't spread anymore rumors about me, A-ya. I mean it."

A-ya shrugged and sat down. D-ne could already tell that A-ya was thinking up his next rumor to piss B-ko off- the only reason D-ne never stopped A-ya from spreading these rumors was because D-ne thought B-ko to be highly cute when she was angry or frustrated.

* * *

After the meeting (in which A-ya had told the stories of the Split-Faced Woman and the Hanged Man), D-ne followed B-ko out of the room, keeping in pace with the still slightly angry brunette. "B-ko, you look so cute when angry~" D-ne said bluntly, smiling, and B-ko glanced at D-ne.

"Oh shush. I swear, that A-ya is going to get his ass kicked one day, I _swear_," B-ko muttered, and D-ne stifled a giggle as she kept her eyes on the girl next to her.

_Ah, B-ko is so cute! I'll protect her no matter what~!_ D-ne thought, before glancing at her cellphone. _It's past 5... Mother will be mad if I'm late at getting home_.

Readjusting the bag on her shoulders, D-ne smiled at B-ko once again. "I'll see you tomorrow, B-ko~!" D-ne said, and, before hesitating, pecked B-ko on the cheek before turning around to walk to her house, leaving a confused and blushing B-ko.

Yes, it was impossible to deny that D-ne was B-ko's soft spot.


End file.
